


Accidents Happen

by butterfly_wings



Series: Fictober 2018 [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Anniversaries, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, watch me try to be angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_wings/pseuds/butterfly_wings
Summary: Komaru is pacing the kitchen when her phone buzzes with an incoming text. she practically dives across the kitchen and snatches it up.It's not from Touko.(for fictober day 15: i thought you had forgotten)





	Accidents Happen

Komaru is pacing the kitchen when her phone buzzes with an incoming text. She practically dives across the kitchen and snatches it up.

It’s from Asahina, answering her earlier question about the swim tournament. Komaru bites her lips and tries not to be disappointed. But her nerves are singing with anticipation. Touko should have walked in ten minutes ago. She hasn’t even heard from her girlfriend.

What if Touko forgot their anniversary? What if she had decided to spend more time working and wasn’t getting back until late?

“Calm down,” she tells herself. “Maybe traffic is just worse than usual.”

Her phone buzzes again. She snatches it up, only to groan as she sees a text from her brother. He’s only wishing her good luck: he’s known about her plan for a week now. She sighs and thanks him, then sends a quick congratulatory response to Asahina. The messages taken care of, she resumes her pacing of the kitchen’s apartment.

The clock ticks slowly. Komaru wants to scream. Touko would never have forgotten this day, right?  
She lets herself flop on the couch, but within seconds she has shot back to her feet and has resumed her steady pacing across the floor.

Of all days, why does it have to be today that Touko is late? Did she really and truly forget what day it was?

She flings her body onto the couch with a wordless scream of frustration. For a brief moment, she feels relaxed. Everything will be fine. Touko will walk in through the door, apologies on her lips and maybe even a surprise. Yes, that’s it. Touko probably wanted to surprise her. It is their anniversary, after all. Two years since they first started dating.

Komaru has been considering marriage, but she wasn’t planning on proposing tonight. It’s just as well, because she’s back on her feet, attempting to wear a hole through the floorboards.

“Touko!” she whines, throwing her hands up in frustration.

As if summoned, her phone buzzes. Komaru vaults over the couch to grab it.

She nearly throws her phone when Togami’s name flashes on screen. But her world seems to come to a screeching halt when she reads his message.

**Hey, Komaru. Come quickly, Fukawa’s been in an accident.**

Within seconds, Komaru is throwing her jacket over her shoulders and cramming her shoes onto her feet. She sprints downstairs and races down the street towards the nearest train station. She taps her foot impatiently while waiting for the train, and spends every minute on the train nervously tapping her knee.

As soon as she reaches the hospital, she bursts through the door and right up to the receptionist.

“I’m here for Fukawa Touko,” she says. “How is she?”

The receptionist smiles. “Relationship to patient?”

“Girlfriend. What room is she?”

The receptionist looks through the computer. “Room 108. It doesn’t look serious.”

“Thanks!” Komaru is already racing to the room. Her heart skitters to a halt when she sees the bed empty, but then her eyes catch on the tall blonde man sitting alone.

“Where is she?” she asks as a way of greeting.

Togami pushes up his glasses. “She’ll be fine. It looked like she may have sprained her wrist, though.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” She melts onto the chair. “I was so worried.”

“Considering the fact that your shoes don’t match, I figured as much,” Togami replies drily.

She looks down. Sure enough, she has a white sneaker on her right foot and a brown ballet flat on her left foot.

“Oh.”

“Also, that’s not your jacket; it’s Fukawa’s. I can tell by the lack of cute animal decorations.”

She looks at the jacket, and yes, okay, it’s a plain black jacket that does, in fact, belong to her girlfriend.

“I was in a rush,” she offers up.

“Understandable. Ma-Naegi mentioned that it was your second year anniversary. Congratulations.”

...Did he almost say “Makoto” when referring to her brother? She’ll have to look into that later, but for now, she needs to focus on waiting for Touko.

“Thanks.”

Togami nods solemnly. “No problem.”

They fall into silence. Komaru fiddles with her phone, scrolling mindlessly through practically every app she owns.

“Komaru?”

Komaru looks up and within seconds has enfolded Touko into her arms. “Don’t scare me like that again! I was so worried!”

“Sorry, Komaru.”

She can’t stop the tears from filling her eyes. “I was so worried! You didn’t even tell me that you were going to be late and then I heard from Togami that you were in an accident!”

“It’s our anniversary,” Touko mutters. “Don’t cry. I-I got you a present, okay?”

Her tears start falling down her cheeks. “I thought you had forgotten what day it was!”

“I hadn’t! I thought you had forgotten! So I went to pick something up and then...well.” Touko awkwardly pats her back. “My wrist is sprained. I can’t use it that often.”

“I would never forget our anniversary,” Komaru replies, wiping at her tears.

“Neither would I.” There’s a pause as Touko presses a hesitant kiss to her forehead. “I’ll text you next time if I think I’m going to be late, okay?”

“Okay.”

“By the way, are you wearing my jacket?”

“I was worried!”

“Your shoes don’t even match!” Touko is grinning. “Come on, let’s finish up this paperwork and then we can go home, okay?”

“Yeah.” Komaru keeps one arm firmly wrapped around her girlfriend, but she does turn back to Togami. “Thanks for texting me, Togami.”

“No problem.” He stands up and throws his jacket over one shoulder. “I have some stuff to take care of. Happy anniversary. Take care of yourself, Fukawa.”

“Thanks,” Touko replies.

Togami smiles faintly, and then steps outside, the door closing him behind him.

Komaru sighs. “I really did think you had forgotten what day it was...I was really upset.”

"You listen to me, Naegi Komaru. I promise that I won’t ever forget our anniversary.”

“Really?”

“I won’t.” Touko smirks. “You can’t hide anything from me; I’ll be able to tell when it’s coming up because you’ll be acting weird.”

Komaru laughs. Maybe this isn’t the perfect dinner she had planned, but it all worked out, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then Touko got amnesia. 
> 
> IM JUST KIDDING I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MY GIRLS!! 
> 
> i'm actually quite proud of this one, tbh. Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it too!! 
> 
> also, if you're like "lol what is up with the fictober tag?? it's december now" it's cuz i was planning to write this for fictober but then, well, that plan kind of fell through (i got pretty sick, a lot of midterms and stuff also were going on at the same time, etc etc), but I wanted to try and finish up the prompts before 2018 ended. Not sure if it'll happen tbh, I'm just going to write for the prompts that inspire me the most and let the chips fall where they may. 
> 
> once again, please drop kudos and comments if you enjoyed this fic!! have a great day!


End file.
